Conventionally, there is an information processing device in which a virtual machine monitor sets all pages in a page table corresponding to a memory area to be assigned to a guest OS, to a write inhibit state, and in response to an exception of page write violation, the data before update of a page in which the page write violation has occurred is saved in a memory area managed by the virtual machine monitor.
After saving the data before update, the virtual machine monitor releases the write inhibit of the page in which the page write violation has occurred, such that the guest OS may continue to write into the page in which the page write violation has occurred. Every time a check point is acquired, the virtual machine monitor resets all pages of the page table corresponding to a memory area to be assigned to a guest OS to a write inhibit state (see, for example Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, there is a method in which the memory information used when the program is executed is collected and saved according to the passage of time, and all memory information is restored at an arbitrary time point afterward (see, for example Patent Document 2 or 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-245216
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S62-000509
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-146381
However, in a conventional information processing device, when acquiring CPU (Central Processing Unit) context information, the process of acquiring context information needs to include the process of saving the context information and setting the CPU to a regular operation state, and therefore the process of acquiring the context information has been time-consuming.
Furthermore, it has not been possible to associate the memory data with the context information of the CPU, and therefore when the computer system stops due to a failure, it has not been possible to recognize the operation status of the CPU from the context information and check the cause of the failure by tracing back to the past.